Seeing Red
by adpi24
Summary: Post Still Life Sara's reaction to Kelly Gordon visiting Nick.


Seeing Red

Written by: Missy and Brianna

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will.

Spoilers: Grave Danger and Still Life

AN: yes, we are living vicariously though these characters. They are getting more action than we are. LOL.

Title is courtesy of Chevelle and their song "Seeing Red" (although azlyrics.c

* * *

_This change, he won't contain,  
Slip away, to clear your mind.  
When asked, who made it show,  
The truth, he gives in to most. _

So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again.

So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again.  
So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again.

* * *

Sara arrived back at the lab with Warrick, she started to make her way to the break room to get some coffee when she noticed Nick standing in the hall. As she approached him she could see he looked upset. 

"Hey Nick" Sara greeted him

He glanced over at her, "hey Sar" he replied simply

"Is there something wrong? You seem kind of down."

Nick shook his head. "It's nothing"

"You're lying" Sara placed her hand on his shoulder, "tell me"

He sighed, "Kelly Gordon paid me a visit."

"Here?"

"Yeah" Nick backed up. "Look Sara, I really don't feel like talking right now"

He turned around and walked away leaving a very confused Sara.

* * *

Sara thought about what Nick just said and she became angry. She had no clue what Kelly said but it couldn't have been good. She needed to talk to Kelly and fast. There was no way that bitch was going to treat Nick this way. She began searching for Greg, she found him in an empty lab. 

"Hey Greg. I need your help"

Greg turned around. "Anything for you Sara"

"I need your help finding an address"

"No problem" Greg and Sara both began searching when Greg finally found it. He printed the address and handed it over to her.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Greg asked

"Greg, I'm not gonna let her screw with Nick. He's been through way too much"

Greg held his hands up in surrender. "I know, it's just I don't want you to do something you'll regret later"

Sara smiled, "I'll be fine" Sara began walking out of the room, "thanks Greg" she called out and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Nick began searching for Sara. Their last conversation didn't sit so well with him. He just prayed Sara wasn't mad at him. While making his way through the lab, he came across Greg. 

"Hey man, have you seen Sara?" Nick asked

"Sara?" Greg gulped "Sara who?"

"Funny Greg" Nick was not impressed, "where is she?"

"Well, um"

"Greg, if I have to beat the answer out of you, I will" Nick closed the distance between the two.

Greg gave in, "Okay, okay, she had me find Kelly Gordon's address"

"She did what!" Nick yelled

"Don't kill the messenger. I told her not to do it."

"Do what Greg?"

Greg sighed, "She's gone over there in all her Sara 'I'm royally pissed off' glory"

"Wait a minute, why would Sara even go over there, it's not like she did anything to Sara"

"Actually, Kelly messed with you and that's all the reason Sara needed"

Nick thought about that for a moment and then replied, "What's her address? I need to stop Sara before she gets herself fired"

He got the address from Greg and took off, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

Sara drove her vehicle in front of Kelly's house. She got out, slamming the door. She stormed up the walk and pounded on the door. "Answer the door damn it" Sara thought. 

Kelly answered the door, saw who it was, and came outside.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked

"What the hell do you think you're doing, going to the lab and harassing Nick?"

"What's your problem? I wasn't harassing him" Kelly defended herself

"You had not business being in our lab"

"I went to talk to Nick"

"Funny, the last I heard, you wanted him to die" Sara replied

"I never said that"

Sara laughed, "I was in the room. You looked me right in the eye and told me you hoped he would die. I should have kicked your sorry ass then"

Kelly glances over Sara's shoulder and notices that Nick had just pulled up behind Sara's car. Kelly was going to let Sara know that he was there but Sara kept going.

"Do you even realize how worried I was when I found out Nick had disappeared and then seeing him in that damn coffin knowing he was running out of air. I was so scared and so helpless. I was on the verge of losing my mind to see someone that I love so much, in so much pain! When the ants came!" Sara paused not realizing tears were falling down her face. "When the ants began biting him I was so upset. I wanted to bury myself in that hole with him, take away his pain. He didn't deserve to be treated that way. No, out of anyone, Nick is the last person that should have gone through that hell. You coming into the lab, talking to him, that makes it worse, knowing that your father was the cause of all his pain. You're lucky, if your father had buried me in that box and then you came to see me, I would have killed you." Sara screamed at Kelly.

Nick came up behind Sara and wraps his arms around her. He could feel Sara trembling in his arms. He whispers in her ear. "Shh, it's okay Sara, I'm right here. Calm down Sar, just breath."

Sara begins to calm down. She turns around, tears running down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Nick"

Nick pulls her into a hug and mouths to Kelly, "I'm sorry"

Kelly mouths back, "it's okay. I understand". She turned and went back into her house.

Nick squeezed Sara tighter, "come on, I'll drive you home"

"What about my car?"

"I'm sure Greg wouldn't mind coming to get it." Nick stated walking Sara over to his vehicle. He helped Sara get in and then hopped in the driver's seat.

* * *

They arrived at Nick's house and Sara said "This isn't my house" 

"Yes, I know, but you shouldn't be alone right now"

"Nick, I'm okay"

"Oh yeah, then why did it take you over half the car ride to calm down? Come on let's go inside"

They got out of the vehicle and headed inside. Once inside Sara sat down on the couch.

"Sara, do you realize how stupid that was? You could have lost your job. We don't know what Kelly Gordon is capable of. She could have pulled a gun and killed you."

"I wasn't thinking" Sara replied

"Yeah you weren't thinking" Nick sat down next to her "Sar, she only came to tell me she had thought about what I had told her at the prison, which was not to take it with her"

"Then why didn't you just tell me that? You wouldn't even talk to me. You waltz around like everything is just fine, but it's not just fine. You could have died Nicky, you weren't the only one affected by this" Sara said, her voice getting progressively louder.

"Sara"

"No, don't Sara me. You listen"

"I heard what you said to Kelly"

"Well you're gonna hear part two now" Sara paused "I know how hard this ordeal was for you. We saw it Nick. We saw you and just because we weren't there with you physically, mentally and emotionally we were. Each of us was dying with you in that coffin"

Sara stands up and starts pacing continuing her rant.

"Your parents were freaking out. Warrick was on a serious guilt trip. Greg was walking around like he lost his best friend. Catherine went through hell to get that ransom and Grissom was the only one keeping it together."

"What about you Sar?" Nick asked

"I stared at a running drinking fountain for five minutes"

"What?"

"I'm not finished" Nick moved his arm in a motion clearly stating 'continue'.

"If we were affected this bad it has to be ten times worse for you. I know you Nick. I know you try to put on a happy face, a brave front. But you can't keep it inside. It will eat you up until one day you just lose yourself. I care too much about you to let that happen."

"Yeah, I kind of gathered that" Nick said

Sara looks at him with confusion on her face.

"Sara, I heard everything you said to Kelly. You made how you felt blantantly obvious"

"Oh you heard that huh. I was rambling. I tend to ramble when I get angry"

"I know Sara, but you are also very honest when you ramble"

Sara sat down on the couch, putting her head in her hands.

"Sara, you told Kelly you love me. Is that true?"

"Honestly" Sara says and Nick nods.

"Yes" she replies

Nick's face goes blank and Sara feels her heart crush.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I should go"

Sara gets up and makes her way to the door. She is about to open it when Nick grabs her arm.

"Wait"

"Nick, it's okay. I'm used to rejection"

Nick spins her around to look her in the face.

"You don't understand"

Sara cut him off, "I saw your face Nick. You're not ready for this."

"I wish you people would stop thinking you know what's best for me"

"We're only trying to help. I'm only trying to help" Sara said

"I know, but I'm not glass Sara. I'm not going to break"

"I'm sorry"

"You didn't let me finish either. My expression earlier was not of rejection. It's just that we have been friends for so long and I"

"It's okay Nick"

He backed away from Sara, "When I was in the coffin, I left messages for everyone. Do you want to know what I said to you?"

Sara could only nod

"This is what I said. Sara when you first came to Vegas, you were so full of life and emotion in everything you did. But slowly it began to drain away from you, taking the person I fell in love with away. But you have been getting this person back and I fear that if I did that the true Sara will be gone forever. I don't want that to happen. If I die please remember the fun and the full of life Sara that I love and live that way for me"

Sara closes the distance between then by grabbing Nick's head and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Nick smiled and said "there's the Sara that I love"

Fin

* * *

AN: Like I said, can't you tell we are living vicariously through these characters? They're always getting the smoochies. LOL. 


End file.
